femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penumbra (Villainous)
Doctor Penelope Numan Braxton, also known as "Penumbra" is character in Villainous, that first appeared at the end of eleventh episode of the Orientation Videos for Villains miniseries "Q&A Black Hat Organization replies", and later appeared as a main character in Villainous' Pilot and the first episode "The Dreadful Dawn", as the main character. Appearance Before the incident (see Background), Penelope had tanned skin and black hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were black as well, and she had a red eyeshadows and a black lipstick. She wore white shirt, black tie with two red stripes at the bottom, and red skirt. In one photo she also appear to had two bracelets on her right hand, one white with beads and one green with ribbon, as well as two bags, one white with leave pattern and inscription "ecofriend", and one green with belt. After the incident, her skin turned pale, she lost her hair, and gain a strange smoke-like substance that surrounded her head. Through this substance can be seen that she had a strange symbol at back of her head, that could possibly be a mark or tattoo. Her eyes turned gray and her pupils turned blue. Her eyeshadows are now purple, but she still has black lipstick. She wear a stereotypical "Mad Scientist" white coat with black buttons and purple gloves. Background Penelope Numan Braxton was born on December 28, 1981. Nothing is known about her childhood, but she was most likely a genius, since in 1997, when she was only 15, she was already at university. She studied in Atreno University. In June 10, 1997, Penelope published her first doctoral thesis titled "Development and application of a plasma surface ultraviolet radiation reflector adapted to the protection of continental glaciers.", supervised by Professor Jared H. Judd. Although it's wasn't revealed, her first thesis was most likely a fail, due the fact that exactly 6 years later, in June 10, 2003 (at age 21), she published this thesis for second time, this time supervised by Professor Abby H. Judd. (It's unknown if Jared and Abby are related). Although it's also wasn't revealed, her second thesis was most likely a success, due the fact that she was later called "Doctor". At some point in 2000 (at age 18), Penelope started working for Shi-Bo Inc. which CEO at the time was Doctor Minato Pappeto. She also appear to be friends (and most likely studied) with Minato's son, Doctor Yukito Pappeto, as seen in the picture taken in October 27, 2003. Probably during these years, she started working on project mentioned earlier in her thesis, whom she called "The Environmental Glacier Protector Cloud". In May 25, 2005 (at age 23), Penelope in Shi-Bo's science fair at the Atreno University, had presented to the world her project, but during the demonstration in Atreno's Science Expo the device suffered an unknown malfunction that caused it to explode, releasing a strange purple/violet toxic cloud which spread covering a percentage of North Atreno until it was controlled by one of Atreno's special divisions along with local authorities, the cloud was eradicated, but it affected 20% of Atreno's population and Penelope's herself, who was standing right next to device when it explode. Probably because of that, Penelope became a villain named "Penumbra" and started building various machines to cover the sun, so it wasn't burned her alive. A month after the incident, in June 21, 2005, Penelope contract with Shi-Bo Inc. was terminated after 5 years, due the fact that company was unable to release the ownership of Penelope's work and investigations without compromising themself. Two months after the incident, in July 22, 2005, Penelope as "Penumbra" again tried to cover the sun. Although it's unknown how this ended, most likely she was defeated by Sunblast. Three months after the incident, in August 12, 2005, Penelope, probably because of the fact that her machine's explosion affected 20% of Atreno's population, had to pay the city compensation equal to 24 000 000 00 dollars. In May 3, 2007 (at age 25), Penelope who lived with her condition for over 2 years was summoned to court for various crimes she committed during these years. From the crimes described in the two documents from the court, it can be assumed that out of desperacy, she tried various ways to cure her condition by any means necessary, no matter what the cost. In Villainous Penelope as "Penumbra" first appear in the series at the end of Q&A Black Hat Organization replies. Since we know that the videos take place in the real time, which that events in the video take place in 2019, means that Penumbra is at age 37. We see her being shown live on the news, as she using her latest invention - Plasma UV Refractor, to cover the sun once again, but her invention was destroyed by Sunblast. In The Dreadful Dawn, we see how Sunblast brutally beat her after destroing her invention. This leads her to contact the services of Black Hat Organization, and task Dr. Flug, 5.0.5 and Demencia to defeat the hero. When Sunblast is defeated, Penumbra thanks the organization for their services, and takes the jar containing Sunblast (who had been replaced with a lightbulb after Demencia ate him), and leaves on a plane, where she reveals to "Sunblast" her plans for him, but when hears no response. Abilities Due the incident from May 25, Penumbra gain some kind of super-human ability that allows her to manipulate her "hair", and she often uses this to injure/harm or assault. She is also a brilliant scientist, and a genius (as metioned earlied, she got to university being only 15), since she manage to create a lot of complicated machines. Weakness Also due the incident from May 25, Penumbra gain a strange condition that made her vulnerable to sunlight, and made exposure to sunlight extremely harmful or even mortal for her. Her condition is intense to this point that her hands can be burned even through gloves, and she need to walk with umbrella in order to not be burned alive. Trivia * At the end of The Dreadful Dawn in spanish verion, after bulb turned off, Penumbra (who still though it was a Sunblast) said he is asleep. This quote was deleted from English dub. * In Spanish version, when Flug meets her (he is at first startled by her), he calls her "la llorona" an urban myth of Latin America. She misunderstood this, thinking he called her a crybaby. In English dub, Flug calls Penumbra a "poor thing", which she says isn't. * Though she is categorised as a villain in by the 80% of Atreno population, the 20% that gained the same condition as she, are supporting her. * Like 5.0.5., Penumbra's zodiac sign is Capricorn. Gallery Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Western Animation Villainess